


Angel Eyes

by StaplerQueen (Bananaise_San)



Series: Season 15 codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x01, Angst, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Grief, Season 14 Spoilers, Season 15 codas, Supernatural 15x01 coda, brief description of gore, but I'm emo about it so..., canon character death, it turned out pretty over the top emo, parental pain, the people in Cas's life aren't acknowledging his pain so I will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaise_San/pseuds/StaplerQueen
Summary: Cas is not dealing well with Jack's death, even less so with the thing that's taken up residence in his corpse.





	Angel Eyes

Castiel had thought Jack's eyes were the worst thing.

He'd watched them agonized and wide as they melted and evaporated out of Jack’s skull. Helpless to stop Chuck as his son wailed and writhed on the ground before falling suddenly silent and still. All that was left smoldering craters for sockets...

Then again before they burned Cas had thought the look in Jack's eyes was the worst thing. The blue/gray color of a very young child clouded and lost. The brightness that was Jack's soul, Jack  _ himself _ faint and dim. 

And before he'd thought the look in Jack's eyes was the worst thing he’d thought the light in Jack’s eyes was the worst thing, glowing with pinpricks of sickly white full of anger and grief as he burned his soul away to save them.

Before he'd thought the light was the worst thing he’d thought Jack's tired eyes were the worst thing. Heavy and shadowed with illness in a sallow washed-out face. Sad but content as he pushed himself to stay awake a few more minutes before he passed on…

He had been wrong.

Because before he could still hold Jack in his arms, and at least when his eyes were empty he could at the very least not fail in his last duty to lay Jack peacefully to rest, like he'd failed Jack in every other way...

Because this… this thing…

This dark, rotten, warped thing staring out of Jack’s shell, it's parasitic sulfur defiling every cell of his still warm corpse? 

It carried itself like a drunk puppeteer carelessly waving around Jack’s limbs as if he was some oversized marionette. It liked to draw up the corners of Jack's mouth in a smile, the small gap in his teeth overlayed with the demons gaping rotten maw…

It took everything in Cas not to rip it out, smite it where it stood.

But the thought of seeing Jack's face light up with that terrible angelic glow again, hearing Jack's voice raised in a scream again...

"I… I can't even look at him."


End file.
